An example of such a planting container typically comprises, as shown in FIG. 3(b), a planting space 2 defined by a bottom wall 3 arranged generally horizontally and side walls 4 and 5 extending upward from the bottom wall 3 and having an opening at a front portion thereof to allow a plant to grow, a front wall 7 provided in the front portion of the planting space 2, and a reservoir 8 provided in a lower part of the planting space 2 for retaining planting water W.
With such a planting container, a water-absorbing planting bed A is placed on the generally horizontal bottom wall 3 in which planting water W retained in the reservoir 8 is absorbed by the planting bed A to cultivate a plant P.